Un amor especial
by Kaho - Kazuki
Summary: Ritsuka es un niño que sufre en casa y quiere terminar la primaria para entrar a Nanatsu no Tsuki, un campus donde conoce a Soubi quien cursa preparatoria. Soubi se muestra feliz pero guarda un oscuro secreto ademas de ser acosado constantemente por uno de sus profesores; pero despues veran q hay un sentimiento que los une RxS UA 6 UP
1. Nuevos amigos

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

En Tokyo había una escuela prestigiosa, mas bien un campus que sólo entraban los mejores estudiantes, su nombre era Nanatsu no Tsuki, era desde secundaria hasta la universidad. Todos los que aspiraban batallaban mucho para entrar ya que no era como las demás que entraban por influencias, si no por su desempeño escolar y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Cerca de ahí había una casa chica, pero bonita y acogedora, tenia un hermoso jardín y era de color azul claro, era perfecta excepto por las personas que vivían dentro. Era una familia conformada por los padres y un niño de 12 años, sus padres solían regañarlo y lo castigaban a veces sin razón alguna, lo que provocó que no pudiera expresar lo que realmente sentía hacia los demás, ya que temía que se burlaran de él o le reprocharan como lo hacían sus padres. Ese niño con pequeñas orejas y cola se llamaba Aoyagi Ritsuka, en realidad era muy lindo y lo sería mas si mostrara su hermosa sonrisa, lo cual nunca hacía.

Cuando iba a la escuela siempre pasaba por aquel lindo campus que mostraba felicidad y sobretodo… libertad; ya quería terminar primaria para hacer trámites a aquel campus y no volver a su casa, pero a veces se desanimaba por sus pocas esperanzas a entrar, pero nada perdia con intentarlo.

Una mañana tenía que ir temprano a la escuela ya que le tocaba limpieza, cuando bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor se encontró a su madre enojada.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano?, siempre te levantas media hora después – Dijo mientras le impedía el paso al comedor

- Es que hoy me toca limpieza del salón junto con Himawari – Dijo serio Ritsuka

- Mientes, te irás a otra parte y no irás a la escuela – Gritó su madre desesperada

- No, en realidad tengo que llegar temprano, si no lo hago tendré que hacerlo la siguiente semana también, te juro que digo la verdad

- Cielo ven – Dijo su madre llamando a su esposo – Se quiere ir a otra parte de pinta, se merece un castigo – Su madre en realidad que no entendía razones

- ¿En serio? Ya lo veremos – Respondió su padre sacando su cinturón

Esa mañana se parecía mucho a lo que pasaba todos los días, los vecinos oian todo y habían llamado anteriormente a una trabajadora social quien fue a visitarlos, pero sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja habían dicho que no sucedia nada, que era un chisme de los vecinos y hacían que Ritsuka mintiera diciendo que no le hacían nada malo; después de eso no había nada que hacer ya que cualquiera que llegaba ahí se daba cuenta de que era una familia feliz, lo cual era una gran mentira.

Después de que lo golpearon salió adolorido el pobre niño con pelo azabache, pero a pesar de todo lo que le sucedía, él nunca lloraba, no quería que lo vieran de esa manera tan débil, no quería darles ese gusto, pero muchas veces quería olvidar su orgullo y empezar a llorar.

Y de nuevo Ritsuka pasó por el campus Nanatsu no Tsuki, siempre tenia vista al enorme patio que tenían, incluía una cancha de baloncesto, de futbol rápido y una de tenis, siempre había alguien jugando con toda alegría y a Ritsuka le gustaba verlos por tanta energía que emanaban.

Siguió caminando y casi al final de la propiedad del campus había un espacio libre con césped donde podían sentarse a almorzar, hacer tarea o simplemente para una siesta; cuando Ritsuka pasó por ahí se detuvo al ver a un rubio de pelo largo, sentado al pie de un árbol y estaba dibujando algo que a Ritsuka le llamó la atención ya que aquel rubio le estaba dando la espalda a la banqueta, ese rubio se veía que iba como en preparatoria, ya que aún conservaba sus orejas y cola.

Éste se percató de que alguien lo observaba, por lo cual volteó y se encontró con esos ojos violáceos.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, asi que no se desesperen, lo que les puedo decir es que no tardo mas de un mes y si es asi es porque algo repentino surgió en la escuela.**

**Espero con ansias su reviews, ah y el próximo capitulo será mas largo.**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Aquel rubio se encontró con esos ojos violáceos, parecían dos hermosas joyas, pero notó que expresaban tristeza. El nombre de ese rubio era Agatsuma Soubi, él era un estudiante prodigio en las materias de ciencias y arte, ya que además de entenderlas con facilidad, le gustaban mucho; él aún conservaba sus orejas y cola.

Ritsuka al ser descubierto salió corriendo rápidamente, Soubi quiso hablarle pero fue demasiado tarde ya que aquel niño de pelo azabache se había ido; el rubio se sintió mal ya que pensó que por su causa él se había ido corriendo, pero ahora que lo pensaba él no había ni hablado, entonces se preguntaba por qué había huido.

Ritsuka siguió corriendo hasta la escuela, la verdad que no se esperaba que el rubio se percatara de su presencia, pero le llamó la atención lo que estaba dibujando, y era una hermosa…

- Buenos días Ritsuka – Saludó una chica alta, muy proporcionada para su edad, con pelo rosado y ojos color esmeralda. Su nombre era Hawatari Yuiko; en realidad era la mejor amiga de Ritsuka ya que ella siempre estaba ahí cuando algo malo sucedía

- ¿Por qué caminas raro? ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupada Yuiko

- Es que me caí de la bicicleta, no fue nada grave – Respondió serio tratando de sonar convincente

- Ritsuka ¿fueron tus padres quienes te hicieron esto? – Yuiko sabia que Ritsuka y sus padres no se llevaban bien, ya que ellos nunca lo recogían, él solo se hacia su almuerzo y nunca asistían a las juntas de padres y eso le preocupaba mucho

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Dijo Ritsuka con una falsa sonrisa que fue percatada por su amiga, pero ya no quiso seguir insistiendo.

Ambos empezaron a hacer el aseo del aula y terminaron justo cuando empezaban a llegar sus compañeros. Las clases siguieron con su curso, lo cual era equivalente a aburrido.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN NANATSU NO TSUKI**

Soubi habia entrado a clases ya que su receso había terminado, a esa hora le tocaba clase de literatura, en el camino se encontró con su amigo inseparable pero a la vez latoso, su nombre era Kyo

- ¿Qué hay Soubi? ¿listo para literatura? – Preguntó alegre abrazando al rubio

- Si - contestó secamente Soubi

- ¿Hiciste la tarea? – Preguntó preocupado Kyo

- Si – Volvio a responder el rubio

- ¿Me la pasas? – Pidió con unos ojos de cachorrito

- Si – Respondió igual

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo enojado Kyo

- Si – Respondió distraído Soubi

- Reacciona, ni siquiera me escuchas, tú nunca me pasarías la tarea, ¿qué rayos te sucede? – Grito desesperado su amigo llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí

- Lo lamento Kyo, pero sigo pensando en lo que le pudo haber sucedido a ese niño – Respondió pensativo Soubi

- ¡¿Un niño?! Eres un pervertido – Gritó de nuevo el peliverde

- Kyo, yo no soy ningún pervertido, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba haciendo la tarea de arte, un niño que al parecer iba de camino a la escuela se detuvo a ver lo que dibujaba y cuando voltee salió corriendo – Dijo Soubi sintiéndose mal

- Pues claro, a qué niño no le da miedo que lo voltees a ver, eres un pedófilo – Dijo riéndose Kyo

- Claro que no, vi que sus ojos demostraban frialdad, pero en el fondo mucha tristeza, pero se ve que tiene como 11 o 12 años, a esa edad no se puede sufrir tanto – Respondió Soubi preocupado

- Mejor entremos a la clase, después pensarás en ese mocoso – Dijo empujando a Soubi hacia el salón

En otra parte, los niños de la escuela estaban saliendo, muchos tenían planes como reunirse en una casa para un trabajo, otros a divertirse en los parques o en las maquinitas, y Ritsuka sólo podía ir a casa, eso en realidad que era deprimente.

- Aoyagi, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Iremos a la casa de Kazuki a jugar – Dijo uno de sus compañeros

- Lo lamento, pero mi madre no me deja, además tengo toque de queda – Dijo con una media sonrisa para evitar que se preocuparan

- Oh ya veo, bueno será en otra ocasión, nos vemos – Se despidió su amigo yéndose con otro grupo de amigos, eso en realidad entristecía a Ritsuka ya que se sentía prisionero, pero faltaba poco para terminar la primaria, solo un poco mas y seria libre.

Decidió tomar el mismo camino de regreso, y de nuevo pasaría por el campus. En esa misma hora, era descanso de 10 minutos para los de Nanatsu no Tsuki; Soubi salió normal y una chica de su salón se le acercó.

- Disculpa Agatsuma, he oído que dibujas muy bien, tanto cosas como personas, ¿podría posar para ti? – Preguntó aquella chica acercándose mucho a Soubi para provocar otra reacción, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en él.

- Lo siento pero yo no dibujo a cualquiera, además no tengo tiempo, con permiso – Contestó rodeando a aquella chica y siguiendo con su camino

Se dirigió de nuevo al patio, ese era el único lugar donde podía estar a solas sin que nadie lo molestara y también donde se inspiraba en sus dibujos, fue llegando al alambrado donde estaba el árbol en el que se había sentado anteriormente y en eso vio pasar al mismo niño de la mañana.

Ritsuka iba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero vio de reojo que alguien del campus se acercaba a toda velocidad al alambrado que dividía la calle con el instituto, él se asustó e intentó correr, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Oye no te vayas porfavor, lamento si te asuté en la mañana – Gritó Soubi acercándose

Ritsuka se detuvo al oir eso y volteo para ver de nuevo a aquel estudiante que estaba dibujando.

- En serio lo lamento, no era mi intención – Dijo disculpándose el rubio

- No, el que debe disculparse soy yo, ya que no tenía derecho a ver lo que estabas dibujando, yo lo siento mucho – Dijo Ritsuka inclinándose educadamente

- Bueno estamos a mano, ambos ya nos disculpamos – Dijo Soubi con una gran sonrisa, Ritsuka sólo agachó la cabeza algo triste – No es por entrometerme, pero cuando esta mañana te vi, noté que estabas triste y ahora lo compruebo ¿te sucedió algo malo? – Preguntó Soubi preocupado

Ritsuka se sorprendió por lo que aquel estudiante había dicho, ya que había dado al blanco.

- No es nada – Respondió secamente Ritsuka

- ¿Por qué mientes? No sabes que puedes también hacer daño a las personas mas queridas a tu alrededor – Dijo seriamente Soubi sorprendiendo de nuevo a Ritsuka

- ¿Por qué los lastimaría? Ellos no están sintiendo lo que yo siento – Dijo algo enojado el niño

- Te equivocas, aquellas personas a tu alrededor pueden hasta dejar de dormir por preocuparse en lo que te está pasando, ¿no has pensado en eso?

Al oir eso, Ritsuka reflexionó lo que aquel rubio le había dicho y cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto, jamás lo había visto desde ese punto

- Mi nombre es Agatsuma Soubi, mucho gusto – Dijo sacando entre el alambrado su mano

- Soy Aoyagi Ritsuka – Dijo estrechando su mano con la de él, pero en eso recordó que ya se le había hecho tarde, su toque de queda había expirado – Disculpa pero tengo que irme – Dijo Ritsuka quitando su mano mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa rápidamente

Soubi se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que de nuevo había corrido, pero se sintió contento al tener un nuevo amigo a quien podría ayudar en sus problemas ya que no le gustaba ver a alguien en ese estado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré actualizando pronto, y porfavor dejen sus reviews**

**Nyuu Ai.- **Gracias Mony-chan por tu lindo comentario, en realidad que me apoya mucho y tmb me alegra q te gustara, espero q este capi no te haya provocado hemorragia nasal, nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	3. Perversion is in the air

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

- Soy Aoyagi Ritsuka – Dijo estrechando su mano con la de él, pero en eso recordó que ya se le había hecho tarde, su toque de queda había expirado – Disculpa pero tengo que irme – Dijo Ritsuka quitando su mano mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa rápidamente

Soubi se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que de nuevo había corrido, pero se sintió contento al tener un nuevo amigo a quien podría ayudar en sus problemas ya que no le gustaba ver a alguien en ese estado.

* * *

**Perversion is in the air**

El rubio no tuvo otra más que entrar al campus porque ahora tendría clase de arte, pero ahora no andaba de mucho humor para pintar o dibujar, a pesar de ser su materia favorita.

Ritsuka corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de su toque de queda durante unos momentos?. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con sigilo para que no lo escucharan y al parecer había dado resultado.

Cuando Soubi entró, venpia un profesor en sentido contrario, el rubio se hizo a un lado para que él pasara, pero éste se acercó más a Soubi, rozando un poco su mano con la suya, obviamente había sido intencional, Soubi se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero aquel profesor ni se inmutó, sólo llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios; pero al parecer ese profesor era nuevo ya que Soubi jamás lo había visto. Después de un rato se dirigió a su respectivo salón encontrándose adentro a Kyo y a unas compañeras que platicaban con el peliverde

- Ey Soubi, ¿ya te enteraste que tendremos un nuevo profesor? Hoy se presentará con nosotros – Comentó Kyo con su sonrisa de siempre

- ¿Un nuevo profesor? ¿Pero quién…? – Soubi no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el nuevo profesor entró en ese momento; el rubio no lo creía, era el mismo profesor con el que se había topado en el pasillo.

- Tomen sus lugares porfavor – Ordenó educadamente mientras se dirigía al escritorio su nuevo sensei

Todos obedecieron, pero Soubi aún estaba en shock, si él sería su nuevo profesor, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Ya que en aquel pasillo no le pareció accidente lo del roce de sus manos.

- Bueno chicos, primero que nada buenos días, desde hoy seré su nuevo profesor de arte ya que su antiguo maestro se enfermó gravemente y tiene que descansar, así que mi nombre es Minami Ritsu, mucho gusto – Dijo haciendo una leve inclinación a todo el grupo – Bueno, nombraré lista y para conocerlos mejor, les pido que se levanten para verlos bien

Todos afirmaron al unísono a excepción de Soubi que tenia apoyado su rostro en una mano algo pensativo. Ritsu-sensei empezó a nombrar lista y cada quien se fue levantando para decir "presente", hasta que llegó el turno de Soubi

- Agatsuma Soubi – Nombró el profesor

- Presente – Dijo sin muchas ganas y sin levantarse

- Disculpe Agatsuma, pero no vi que se parara – Dijo serio Ritsu-sensei

Soubi se paró sin muchas ganas y algo enojado por obligarlo a pararse, cuando el profesor lo vio, éste sonrió desconcertando más al rubio

- Gracias, se puede sentar – Ordenó sin dejarlo de observar, eso en realidad se llamaba acoso

Las clases continuaron a un paso normal, el profesor había dejado a Soubi por un rato en paz.

- Bien, ahora quiero que dibujen un círculo de un diámetro de 10 centímetros y lo usen de base para hacer una manzana – Dijo el profesor mientras les enseñaba cómo tenían que hacer el trabajo

Todos estaban atareados en sus manzanas, ya que no era tan sencillo lo que pedía, porque tarde o temprano la manzana terminaba siendo una naranja o un coco, pero a Soubi no se le hizo tan difícil ya que se le daba lo de arte, tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de Ritsu-sensei detrás suyo.

- Muy bien Agatsuma, parece que se le da esto del arte, espero que también tenga otros talentos – Dijo susurrándole al oído sorprendiendo a Soubi, sospechaba que lo decía en doble sentido, esto ya no le estaba gustando nada.

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RITSUKA**

Eran las cinco de la tarde, en realidad que ya tenía mucha hambre, no había comido desde que llegó de la escuela y no quería hacerlo ya que tenía miedo de que sus padres lo regañaran o que le hicieran algo peor, pero tenia que comer, así que bajó lentamente las escaleras y cuando se asomó a la mesa del comedor vio una nota.

_Ritsuka_

_Salimos a comprar despensa, hay un poco de arroz si tienes hambre_

Ritsuka se alegró que no estuvieran, ahora tenía la casa para él solo, pero de todos modos comería otra cosa que no fuera ese arroz, sospechaba algo. También se llevó comida a su habitación de sobra, para cenar ahí ya que no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a sus padres.

* * *

**EN NANATSU NO TSUKI**

Ya era de noche y ya era hora de dormir, Soubi no podía conciliar el sueño y a cada rato se volteaba, Kyo que también era su compañero de cuarto se despertó por tanto ruido

- Oye Soubi, si tú no duermes, yo menos, ¿qué te sucede? – Preguntó algo adormilado

- No es nada, vuelve a dormir – Contestó Soubi sin mirarlo y volteando al techo

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Yo te conozco muy bien, dime dime, si es algún secreto no lo divulgaré – Dijo interesado Kyo

- Kyo, ¿cómo te das cuenta de que… alguien esté interesado e ti? – Preguntó directamente el rubio

- ¿Eh? ¿te refieres a que le gustes a alguien? – Preguntó curioso su amigo

- No, sino… - No quiso seguir ya que le daba pena

- Ah, que te esté acosando ¿cierto?

Soubi sólo se sorprendió por lo atinado que era el peli verde

- Pues eso depende, si esta interesado en ti, simplemente te observa todo el tiempo a escondidas, te deja cartas de amor o encuentras siempre un dulce o algo de corazón en tu butaca o cosas por el estilo, pero si está muy interesado, trata de siempre estar en contacto físico contigo, acercarse mucho, etc.

Soubi sólo suspiró

- ¿No me digas que alguien te está acosando así? Al fin tendrás a alguien a quien amar, que romántico – Dijo Kyo con estrellitas en sus ojos imaginándose hasta la boda

- Claro que no, estás loco, ¿porque siempre quieres verme con alguien', yo estoy bien así

- Porque quiero que seas feliz, no me gusta que estés soltero para siempre – Dijo Kyo aun emocionado

- Sabes, mejor duérmete, buenas noches – Respondió Soubi dándole la espalda

- ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ritsuka se levantó como siempre, se cambió su pijama por ropa y bajó para desayunar, pero se encontró con su madre esperándolo

- Ritsuka, ¿por qué llegaste tarde de la escuela? ¿acaso te fuiste a algún lado? – Su madre si que daba miedo cuando se enojaba

- No, es que se me hizo un poco tarde, es todo

- Mientes – Gritó su madre aventándole un vaso de vidrio que estaba por ahí cerca, Ritsuka lo esquivó pero un fragmento alcanzó a cortarle en la mejilla - ¿Por qué tengo un hijo tan irresponsable y mentiroso? – Siguió gritando su madre. Ritsuka salió corriendo, alcanzó a tomar su mochila y salió de la casa, sabía que su madre no lo alcanzaría y así fue ya que la perdió de vista

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al campus, se detuvo por un momento para buscar a aquella persona con la que había hablado el día anterior, pero no estaba, por alguna razón se sintió triste ya que quería hablar con alguien además de su amiga Yuiko.

Continuó con su camino cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre, cuando volteó vio a ese rubio corriendo hacia él, cuando llegó al alambrado se detuvo para tomar aire

- Lamento el retraso, quería estar aquí antes de que pasaras por aquí – Le dijo sonriendo Soubi

- No te preocupes – Respondió Ritsuka

- Ritsuka, ¿qué te sucedió en la cara? – Preguntó Soubi preocupado, el niño se tocó la mejilla y dejó un rastro de sangre – Espera – Le dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y era una bandita de ositos, Ritsuka lo vio raro y Soubi lo notó – Ah es que no es mio, me lo dio una amiga por si me lastimaba, pero en estos momentos lo ocupas tú

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_En realidad había sido Kyo quien le dio esa bandita_

_- Ten Soubi, si te lastimas póntela y así tendrás algo mio protegiéndote – Dijo Kyo dándole la bandita_

_- No gracias, no quiero llevar esto en público – Dijo extendiéndole de vuelta la bandita_

_- ¿Me rechazas? – Dijo a punto de llorar el peli verde_

_- Ay está bien – Dijo Soubi guardándola en su bolsillo del uniforme_

**_Fin del flash back_**

* * *

- Acércate para poder ponértela – Dijo Soubi sosteniendo la bandita

Ritsuka obedeció y se acercó al alambrado, Soubi sacó sus manos y con delicadeza puso la bandita en aquella herida

- Listo, ya quedó – Dijo el rubio metiendo sus manos

- Gracias – Dijo algo apenado Ritsuka ya que nadie había hecho algo así por él

- No me lo agradezcas, ¿pero cómo te hiciste esa herida?

Ritsuka no quiso contestar, ya que no lo conocía demasiado para contarle tal cosa, ni siquiera Yuiko lo sabia, aunque ella ya lo sospechaba.

Mientras a lo lejos, al fondo del campus alguien adulto estaba observando aquella escena con algo de enojo

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, quiero decirles que en este fic, Soubi es mas joven como se puede ver para que no les sorprenda su actitud en un futuro**

**Arachis.- **Muchas gracias por tu review, si tienes razón, casi no se conoce la serie de Loveless, pero no me agradezcas, yo lo hago para todos los fans de este anime, aunque sean muy pocos los que lo lean, mientras tenga comentarios de que lo están leyendo, yo seguiré con este proyecto, gracias por tu apoyo

**Nyuu Ai.- **Hola mi querida ningyo, arigatou gozaimasu por tu review Reika-chan, creeme que me apoyas mucho, porque si no sólo tendría un review, pero tengo l'espoir de que incrementarán los reviews, porq revise en las estadísticas de este dic y te diré que son muchos los que lo han leído, sólo que no dejan review ¬¬, pero bueno sigue asi, mata ne!


	4. No todo lo que brilla es oro

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

- Acércate para poder ponértela – Dijo Soubi sosteniendo la bandita

Ritsuka obedeció y se acercó al alambrado, Soubi sacó sus manos y con delicadeza puso la bandita en aquella herida

- Listo, ya quedó – Dijo el rubio metiendo sus manos

- Gracias – Dijo algo apenado Ritsuka ya que nadie había hecho algo así por él

- No me lo agradezcas, ¿pero cómo te hiciste esa herida?

Ritsuka no quiso contestar, ya que no lo conocía demasiado para contarle tal cosa, ni siquiera Yuiko lo sabia, aunque ella ya lo sospechaba.

Mientras a lo lejos, al fondo del campus alguien adulto estaba observando aquella escena con algo de enojo

* * *

**NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO**

Aquella persona que los observaba a lo lejos, era nada más y nada menos que Ritsu-sensei, algo no le gustaba de esa relación que estaba haciendo Soubi con ese niño. Después de observar por un rato se retiró.

Por otra parte Ritsuka seguía platicando con Soubi, al parecer se les había ido la noción del tiempo.

- Por cierto Ritsuka, mañana es sábado ¿tienes algo que hacer? – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad

El menos se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta, pero ahora que lo recordaba, a partir de mañana sus padres saldrían de la ciudad, así que estaría solo dos días.

- Pues no, sólo que en la mañana iré a la escuela, pero en la tarde no tengo nada que hacer, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó Ritsuka intrigado

- Ah, es que a nosotros nos dejan salir del campus los sábados y tenemos que estar de regreso el domingo; así que mis compañeros y yo teníamos pensado en ir a una fiesta ¿te gustaría ir? – Soubi quería que Ritsuka cambiara de ambiente ya que se veía siempre algo deprimido y quería animarlo

Ritsuka pensó lo que le había dicho su sempai, ¿ir a una fiesta? Nunca había ido a ninguna

- ¿Y a qué hora empieza? – Preguntó Ritsuka esperando no fuera tan tarde

- Desde las 5:30 de la tarde ¿qué dices? – Preguntó emocionado el rubio

- De acuerdo, pero no es de esas fiestas en las que… - Ritsuka no continuó ya que le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta, pero hoy en dia los adolescentes hacían ese tipo de fiestas para divertirse de otra manera. Al principió el mayor no había entendido, pero con el silencio de Ritsuka fue claro

- Oh te refieres a "ese tipo de fiestas", no, claro que no, será una fiesta tranquila, habrá comida y refrescos; y estoy seguro que les encantará que vayas, ya que son del tipo de personas que "entre más gente, mejor"

- ¿En serio? – Ritsuka se animó al oir eso de Soubi

- Claro, sólo que si eres de los niños peleoneros, no te metas en problemas – Contestó el rubio quiñándole un ojo, sacando una sonrisa al menor – Entonces si quieres nos vemos aquí mismo a las 5:00 y de aquí nos vamos ¿te parece?

- Está bien – Ambos no se habían percatado de la hora que era, hasta que oyeron las campanadas del Instituto – ¡No puede ser! Se me ha hecho tarde – Ritsuka miró su reloj y eran las 7:55 y él entraba a las ocho en punto, tenía que llegar en cinco minutos, algo casi imposible de lograr – Lo siento me tengo que ir – Dijo sin más para empezar a correr

- Cuídate – Alcanzó a gritarle Soubi antes de que desapareciera de su vista

Ritsuka casi volaba para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela, lo bueno es que llegó a tiempo, exactamente cuando estaban dando el timbre. El pobre llegó todo agotado y muy agitado

- ¿Qué te sucede Ritsuka? – Preguntó la chica pelirrosa que se sentó a su lado derecho

Ritsuka no tenía aire en sus pulmones para poder contestarle, así que le hizo una seña para que lo esperara. Ya que estuvo un poco más relajado pudo decirle que se le había hecho tarde por estar desayunando. La verdad es que no quería contarle nada sobre su amistad con Soubi ya que no quería ningún chisme por el momento.

Mientras Soubi había entrado a clase, ya que había terminado el descanso y de paso se encontró a sus amigos que planeaban la fiesta para el día siguiente.

- Entonces planeamos llevar unas cuantas cervezas ¿qué te parece? – Preguntó uno de ellos a Soubi

- Chicos, ¿no les importa si invité a un amigo? Sé que tenía que haberles avisado antes pero son pocas las veces que lo veo – Soubi en realidad que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

- Claro que no, entre más gente mejor - ¿A qué sonaba eso? Soubi conocía muy bien a sus amigos

- El problema es que… va en sexto de primaria – Dijo rápidamente esperando la reacción de sus amigos

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron ambos al unísono totalmente sorprendidos – Idiota – Dijo uno de ellos

- Oigan, no crean que me volví loco, es sólo que ese niño necesita salir de su casa, ya que sospecho que sufre de maltrato familiar, aunque él no lo quiera admitir – Dijo Soubi un poco melancólico al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.

Ambos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y reflexionaron lo que su amigo les había dicho

- Entonces hay que cuidar que no toque ninguna de nuestras cervezas ¿ok? - Comentó uno de ellos animado

- Yo llevaré dulces, espero que no se empalague rápido – Dijo el otro de ellos

- ¿Entonces, no hay problema de que él vaya?

- Agatsuma, te conocemos bien y tú siempre andas por ahí haciendo obras de caridad, así que si este niño está sufriendo, creo q debemos hacer que se divierta y tenga un grato recuerdo de su infancia ¿no crees? – Respondió uno de sus amigos dándole una palmada en el hombro

Soubi aliviado asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a su clase de literatura, que por cierto no fue nada aburrida, pero lo malo es que seguía arte con Ritsu-sensei; para unos era un alivio, ya que les daba tiempo libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero era malo para Soubi ya que presentía algo de él y no le gustaba nada.

- Bueno muchachos, esta vez utilizaremos la técnica del puntillismo, así que quiero que hagan un paisaje, si quieren pueden hojear su libro y ahí encontrarán algunos dibujos – Sugirió el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a sacar su block de dibujo

- Oye Soubi, ¿qué piensas dibujar? – A Kyo en realidad le importaba lo que dibujaba el rubio ya que tenía mucho talento para el arte

- Creo que dibujaré el patio del Instituto – Soubi quería dibujar ese espacio ya que era su lugar favorito en donde podría estar en paz

- Yo no quisiera, ya que lo que menos querría es acordarme de la escuela – Dijo Kyo con una cara de enojo, en realidad odiaba estar allí

Ambos que estaban en la misma mesa empezaron a dibujar antes de usar los plumones, el rubio estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que el maestro estaba a lado de él.

- Agatsuma, veo que va muy bien tu dibujo – Comentó Ritsu-sensei acercando su cabeza a lado de la de Soubi.

Soubi que no había escuchado los pasos de alguien acercándose, cuando el profesor le habló éste se sobresaltó alejándose rápidamente del mayor

- Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte – Ritsu-sensei se disculpó con una sonrisa, algo que le extrañó bastante al rubio.

- Descuide – Respondió Soubi mientras seguía con lo suyo, pero se sentía incómodo al tener a una persona observándolo a lado de él

- ¿Y por qué escogiste el patio de la escuela? – Ritsu-sensei lo había descubierto y eso que sólo tenia dibujado el piso

- Es sólo que me agrada ese lugar –Respondió sin voltear a verlo

- Pero sabes, aquí debes poner más sombra – Dijo Ritsu mientras tomaba la mano de Soubi en la que tenía el lápiz

- Así se verá que es la sombra del árbo – Esta vez si que estaba muy cerca de Soubi, éste se puso rojo, el sensei lo notó y sonrió para sí - ¿Entendiste?

- S…Sí – Respondió el rubio totalmente nervioso, ¿por qué había hecho eso? lo bueno es que después de haberle respondido, el profesor se alejó

- Soubi ¿te sientes bien? Te veo rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Kyo había notado ese repentino cambio en él y se preocupó

- Estoy bien – Soubi no quería que nadie supiera de sus sospechas acerca de ese profesor

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Por fin el día esperado, era sábado y para muchos sería diversión; en cuanto a Ritsuka, para él también era un gran dia con el hecho de que sus padres saldrían de la ciudad.

Después de haber desayunado, salió rápidamente de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, pasó por la escuela de Soubi y se detuvo un poco para buscarlo hasta que lo vio, estaba platicando con un grupo de muchachos

- Soubi – Gritó el menor, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que el rubio volteara, al verlo se disculpó con sus amigos y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ritsuka.

- Disculpa si te interrumpí – Comentó Ritsuka algo preocupado

- No te preocupes, estábamos decidiendo lo de esta noche, ¿sí vas a ir verdad? – Preguntó el mayor esperando que nada inesperado haya surgido

- Claro, ya que mis padres no estarán – Respondió con una sonrisa Ritsuka

- Entonces nos vemos hoy en la tarde

- De acuerdo, bye – Respondió Ritsuka agitando su mano derecha y empezando a correr

Soubi le correspondió agitando también su mano, mientras sus compañeros observaban atentos a lo que había pasado

- ¿Quién es ese niño?

- No lo sé, pero es muy lindo – Dijo una muchacha con corazones en sus ojos

- Emm… sin comentarios – Dijo otro de ellos

Después se acercó el rubio con el grupito

- Bueno entonces estábamos en… - Soubi no continuó ya que todos lo miraban de una manera demasiado extraña - ¿Qué?

- Agatsuma, ¿ese niño irá a la fiesta? – Preguntó una compañera totalmente emocionada

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Se me hace tan lindo y no tiene que faltar a la fiesta sino me las pagarás – Eso sonó un poco amenazante de parte de ella

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a la noche, y así fue, el dia había pasado demasiado rápido, el primero en llegar había sido Soubi, esperaba que el menor no llegara tarde.

- ¡Soubi! – Se oyó a lo lejos que alguien le hablaba

El aludido volteó y vio que era Ritsuka corriendo hacia él, cuando llegó con el rubio se detuvo para tomar aire.

- Lo siento, es que tuve que cerrar puertas y ventanas y no pensé que me tomaría mucho tiempo – Ritsuka seguía un poco agitado

- No te preocupes, de hecho llegaste puntual, yo fui el que me adelanté – Le dijo con una sonrisa Soubi

- Ah bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?

- Sí vámonos

Ambos se fueron caminando, pero había un molesto silencio que no podía romperse fácilmente, pero lo bueno fue que hicieron poco tiempo para llegar a la fiesta, cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido un poco, la fiesta se había hecho en la casa de uno de los estudiantes, sinceramente muchos no lo conocían pero ahí estaban.

- Hay que entrar – Dijo el rubio al menor, éste sólo lo siguió

Adentro había mucha gente, estaba la música a todo volumen, unos cuantos bailaban y otros estaban en los sillones… bueno en fin se dirigieron a la cocina donde seguramente estaban las amigas de Soubi; cuando entraron lo primero que se oyó fueron gritos de emoción y lo segundo que se le echaron encima a Ritsuka (literalmente)

- Chicas, déjenlo respirar – Soubi en realidad estaba apenado, pero a la vez feliz, a lo mejor eso levantaría el ánimo de Ritsuka

- Ah, lo siento pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó una de ellas pelliscándole una mejilla

- Aoyagi Ritsuka – Contestó algo apenado

- Que lindo nombre – Dijo otra de ellas

- Bueno se las encargo, por cierto ¿saben donde está Kyo? – No lo había visto en la fiesta

- Sí, está en el piso de arriba con los demás – Contestó una de ellas haciendo que Soubi se fuera

- Ven Ritsuka, aquí tenemos dulces y refrescos, toma lo que quieras – Una de ellas lo guiaba a la mesa con emoción, el menor sólo asentía, se sentía feliz de poder platicar con alguien mas

Mientras tanto Soubi subió y vio a sus amigos sentados alrededor de una mesa, todos estaban fumando y tomando

- Ah que bueno que llegas Soubi, ven únete a la diversión – Kyo si que ya estaba ebrio, no podía hablar con claridad

- No, gracias, mejor bajo a la fiesta – Contestó cortante, a él no le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente

Cuando el rubio bajó, inmediatamente buscó al menor para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, hasta que lo encontró y estaba platicando amenamente con un grupo de muchachos, se veía que estaba divirtiéndose.

- Que bueno que lo invitaste Soubi, en realidad cumpliste tu cometido – Dijo su amigo que había platicado con él anteriormente

Ambos se fueron a la barra improvisada que era una mesa alta y alguien atrás sirviendo, Soubi pidió refresco y su amigo licor fuerte, se sentaron en una silla

- Bien brindo porque hemos empezado bien este semestre, tanto de amistades como de calificaciones – Comentó su amigó

- Tienes razón

Estaban a punto de estrechar sus vasos cuando alguien les cayó encima de tan borracho que estaba, lo que hicieron fue dejar los vasos en el piso y quitar de encima a ese molesto compañero.

- Vaya, siempre sucede esto en las fiestas – Dijo molesto su amigo

- Si, y lo peor es que Kyo también ya se puso así, espero que tu no caigas también – Regañó Soubi

- No, yo soporto mucho porque me he enseñado a tomar

Ambos recogieron sus vasos y se tomaron de un sorbo el contenido, pero su amigo al terminar miró extrañado el vaso

- Oye, esto no es el licor que pedí, es soda, no será que… - Su amigo no pudo terminar ya que Soubi se había tomado su vaso y se estaba tomando la cabeza con sus manos - ¿Estás bien Soubi? – Preguntó preocupado

- Claro que estoy bien – Dijo Soubi totalmente alegre, pero se le notaba que empezaba a estar ebrio

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Que les pareció? Espero q les haya gustado, ocupo reviews porfavor, para saber si debo continuar con este fic o no.

Le agradesco a Mony-chan por apoyarme tanto en este fic y por estar molestándome diario diciéndome que subiera el siguiente capitulo ^^U, gracias, tmb a Gaby-sempai por apoyarme con su chino vendiendo comida china jeje y a Yazu-chan q me ayuda cuando lee mis borradores ^^

**Nyuu-Ai.- **Ya subí este capitulo, ya no me patees, q bueno q dejaste review, espero uno para este tmb

**().- **No decía de quien era pero gracias por tu comentario, no lo dejare inconcluso, solo q ocupo q me den comentarios para saber si les esta gustando

**Emily-Lokis.- **Gracias por tu apoyo

**aki159.- **q bueno q te guste, si es q es mi primer fic yaoi y no me sale tan bien al principio pero q bueno q voy mejorando a cada capitulo, sigo esperando tus comentarios ^^ gracias


	5. Empiezan los problemas

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

Ambos recogieron sus vasos y se tomaron de un sorbo el contenido, pero su amigo al terminar miró extrañado el vaso

- Oye, esto no es el licor que pedí, es soda, no será que… - Su amigo no pudo terminar ya que Soubi se había tomado su vaso y se estaba tomando la cabeza con sus manos - ¿Estás bien Soubi? – Preguntó preocupado

- Claro que estoy bien – Dijo Soubi totalmente alegre, pero se le notaba que empezaba a estar ebrio.

* * *

**EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

De repente Soubi se levantó de donde estaba y se puso en el centro de la pista de baile

- Chicos, ya que estamos celebrando, deberíamos hacerlo como se debe, así que juguemos a declaración o castigo – Soubi en realidad que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

Todos gritaron de alegría aceptando lo que había dicho el rubio, asi que se sentaron en círculo para empezar el atrevido juego. Éste consistía de que a cada quien le tocaría decir un secreto vergonzoso o un castigo, dependiera de lo que escogiera la persona de a lado derecho.

Ritsuka estaba aún en la cocina, y cuando oyó aquel escándalo se asomó para averiguar qué estaba pasando y vio que Soubi estaba en medio de aquel círculo de amigos, el menor se sorprendió, pero se quedó para ver qué sucedía.

Así que el juego empezó y todos dijeron cosas horribles y hacían solo cosas pervertidas, el pequeño niño no podía soportarlo así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- Soubi, quiero irme a casa, ¿puedes llevarme por favor? – Dijo Ritsuka jalándolo de la camisa y con ojos suplicantes

- Vamos, quédate otro rato más, la diversión aún no acaba – Respondió Soubi alejándose de él haciendo que el menor se sintiera triste, ya no le estaba gustando ese ambiente, todos ya estaban demasiado ebrios

- Oye Agatsuma, es tu turno – Dijo uno de los que estaban sentados – Asi que elijo castigo para ti – En eso todos abuchearon – Tu castigo será… tomar a ese niño aquí mismo – En eso todos rieron de emoción y le gritaban que lo hiciera

Ritsuka al oir esto se quedó en shock, su amigo no le haría eso; pero ese último pensamiento se fue por la borda porque el mayor se acercó peligrosamente al niño, éste retrocedió pero desafortunadamente había chocado con la pared.

- Ritsuka – Le susurró al oído el mayor – Hagámoslo, te prometo que te gustará – Al decir esto ultimo pasó una de sus manos hacia su trasero tomando con su mano la pequeña cola de Ritsuka

Éste al oir eso y al ver que el rubio se estaba pasando, reaccionó y le dio una gran bofetada, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Ritsuka salió corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, en realidad si que lo habían defraudado, nunca tendría amigos de verdad.

Cuando salió de aquella casa vio que no había nadie en la calle, ya era muy noche, asi que trató de ir hacia su casa, pero ¿por qué no dejaba de llorar? ¿por qué le había lastimado tanto? ¿acaso era porque empezaba a sentir algo mas por ese rubio?.

Mientras en la fiesta, algunos de sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse, ya que no podía conseguir equilibrio, pero con el golpe que se dio el rubio al parecer había medio reaccionado.

- ¿Soubi estas bien? – Preguntó su amigo Kyo, ¿de donde salió? Bueno eso no era lo importante

- ¿Y Ritsuka? ¿qué hora es? – Preguntó algo exaltado Soubi

Una de las amigas de él se acercó a él y le dio una gran bofetada, el aludido no supo porqué lo había golpeado ¿qué había hecho? No se acordaba de lo que había pasado mientras estaba ebrio

- Eres un idiota, hacerle eso a Ritsuka es lo peor que puede hacer alguien de tu edad – Habiendo dicho esto se salió de la fiesta con sus amigas

El rubio se quedó aun mas preocupado así que se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo para buscar al menor, ¿qué era lo que le había hecho? ¿Tan malo había sido?, todas esas preguntas lo inundaban en su cabeza, tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse, ¿pero de qué? Eso no importaba, el punto era que lo había lastimado de alguna manera.

Ritsuka seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien

- Lo siento – Se disculpó el menor

El hombre con el que había chocado se giró lentamente, era un hombre de melena corta, con anteojos y ojos color azul

- Descuida – al ver quien era el niño, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura - ¿pero qué te pasa? Al parecer estuviste llorando

Ritsuka se sorprendió, pensó que no se notaba que había dejado caer unas lágrimas, pero al ver que ese hombre inspiraba confianza empezó a llorar de nuevo y se le abrazó al mayor, éste al principio se sorprendió, pero después correspondió el abrazo.

Soubi seguía corriendo y no encontraba al menor, ¿en dónde estaba? Ya era muy noche y era peligroso que el estuviera solo, en eso vio a dos personas que estaban agachadas, se acercó rápidamente pensando que se sentían mal y ocuparían ayuda, pero no era así, pudo identificar a Ritsuka, pero el que lo abrazaba era…

- Ritsu-sensei – Mencionó apenas perceptible el rubio, siendo escuchado por el profesor

- Ah Agatsuma, que sorpresa que estés aquí – Dijo Ritsu-sensei con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Ritsuka al oir el nombre del rubio se volteó rápidamente para verlo

- Ritsuka, vamos te llevaré a casa – Dijo Soubi extendiéndole su mano; quería alejarlo de ese profesor que siempre le causaba desconfianza.

El menor sólo negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al mayor.

- Vamos Ritsuka, ya es muy tarde – Siguió insistiendo el rubio

- Creo que no quiere ir contigo – Respondió el profesor con media sonrisa

- Discúlpeme sensei, pero creo que esto no le incumbe – Contestó el rubio un poco molesto

- Yo creo que si Agatsuma, él es un niño y estaba llorando, y me imagino que tú fuiste la causa – Le reprochó a Soubi

Ahora hubo un silencio en donde ambos se mataban con las miradas, Ritsuka al ver esto, se zafó del profesor y salió corriendo hacia su casa, al cabo ya sólo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar.

- ¡Ritsuka! – Gritó Soubi tratando ir tras él, pero alguien detuvo su mano y ese fue Ritsu-sensei

- Suélteme – Trató de zafarse el rubio, pero el otro no hacia caso – Le he dicho que me suelte – repitió Soubi

Pero el profesor jaló de su mano hacia él, haciendo que Soubi estuviera pegado al cuerpo de Ritsu, sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca.

- Veo que te gusta ese niño, pero eso es malo, ya que serías un pedófilo. ¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas conmigo? – Dijo Ritsu acercándose peligrosamente a Soubi para tratar de besarlo, pero éste se separó a tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la escuela, dejando a un profesor riéndose y pensando que eso sólo sería el principio de algo emocionante.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen que me haya tardado en escribir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! **LOS Q TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFICTION YA SE LAS CONTESTÉ**

**GISSELLE.- **Jaja, me alegra q seas fan de este fic, y bueno, lo malo q se cumplió lo q me dijiste de Soubi, pero no llego a violación jeje

**Faniilescas.- **Que bueno q te guste como escribo, espero q este capitulo no haya sido la excepción

**Arachis.- **Y ahora apareció otro capitulo, me alegra q te guste esta historia, ya decidí meterle un poco de suspenso, espero q te haya gustado

**Emily-Lokis.- **Ok, gracias por la idea para escribir este fic yaoi, lo tendré en mente ^^


	6. Una gran sorpresa

**Un amor especial**

**Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen**

* * *

- ¡Ritsuka! – Gritó Soubi tratando ir tras él, pero alguien detuvo su mano y ese fue Ritsu-sensei

- Suélteme – Trató de zafarse el rubio, pero el otro no hacia caso – Le he dicho que me suelte – repitió Soubi

Pero el profesor jaló de su mano hacia él, haciendo que Soubi estuviera pegado al cuerpo de Ritsu, sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca.

- Veo que te gusta ese niño, pero eso es malo, ya que serías un pedófilo. ¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas conmigo? – Dijo Ritsu acercándose peligrosamente a Soubi para tratar de besarlo, pero éste se separó a tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la escuela, dejando a un profesor riéndose y pensando que eso sólo sería el principio de algo emocionante.

* * *

**UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

Los días pasaron y tanto Ritsuka como Soubi no se habían hablado. El menor andaba siempre distraído y había bajado en sus notas de la escuela por lo que provocaba que su madre lo golpeara.

Soubi estaba pasando por lo mismo y se había alejado de sus amigos, después se enteró por Kyo lo que había hecho con Ritsuka aquella noche y no terminaba por arrepentirse, quería disculparse con él, pedirle perdón por haberlo decepcionado pero ya no lo había visto. Siempre se quedaba en el alambrado donde siempre se encontraba con él pero había sido en vano.

- ¿En qué piensas Soubi? – Lo interrumpió una voz grave haciendo que Soubi se asustara; se trataba de Ritsu-sensei

Soubi se fijó que era el único que se había quedado en el salón y cuando voleó hacia donde provenía aquella voz, sintió un gran enojo, así que se levantó y tomó sus cosas para irse de ahí, pero Ritsu-sensei lo detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Ya me quitó a un amigo ¿qué fue lo que le dijo? – Soubi se había cansado de ese juego así que lo enfrentó

- Yo no le dije nada, sólo lo consolé porque estaba llorando y tú fuiste el culpable de su tristeza, así que no te preocupes, no fuiste un amigo para él. Pero contestando a tu otra pregunta… - Antes de seguir hablando lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada lujuriosa - … ya te había dicho que sólo me interesas tú – Eso último se lo dijo acercándose a su oreja, pero Soubi se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo de ahí

- Tarde o temprano vendrás a mi querido Soubi – Susurró para sí mismo aquel profesor

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, todo estaba en silencio, bueno excepto en la casa de Ritsuka, ya que por alguna razón se enojaron con él y su padre sacó su cinturón para empezar a azotarlo, Ritsuka sólo podía cubrirse con sus brazos le dolía pero no podía hacer nada. Después llegó su madre reprochándole el por qué había nacido así y otras cosas. Hasta que terminó todo y el pobre niño quedó acurrucado en un rincón mientras lloraba. ¿Por qué no había alguien quien le pudiera brindar su apoyo? Y en eso se le vino a la mente la cara de Soubi, él había sido el único además de Yuiko, que le sonreía sinceramente, pero cuando recordó lo que había pasado en la fiesta lo deprimió de nuevo.

En eso se oyó su madre que empezaba de nuevo a gritarle y se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba él, no lo soportó y salió de la casa. Corrió y corrió, a pesar de las grandes heridas que tenía; hasta que se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y le había sorprendido hacia donde se había dirigido, estaba exactamente en el lugar donde se veía con Soubi.

Al recordar todos los momentos felices que había tenido con él, empezó a llorar y se agarró del alambrado empezando a repetir el nombre del mayor una y otra vez.

Soubi había salido al patio para despejarse un poco y poder fumar sin interrupciones. Desde la semana pasada había empezado con ese horrible vicio a causa de sus problemas con el profesor de arte y por la gran culpa que sentía por haber dañado a Ritsuka.

En eso empezó a oir sollozos, Soubi se sorprendió por eso ¿Quién estaría a esas horas afuera y llorando? Se acercó poco a poco hasta que pudo ver una silueta de alguien agachado llorando. Cuando levantó la cabeza pudo reconocer que se trataba de Ritsuka

- Soubi – Dijo con una voz casi inaudible el menor

- Ritsuka ¿qué te sucedió? ¿por qué estás herido? – Soubi estaba asustado por tantas heridas, ¿quién podría haber cometido tal atrocidad? Al ver que el menor se soltaba de repente del alambrado y caía desmayado en la banqueta, Soubi no lo dudó y rápidamente se brincó el alambrado para estar con Ritsuka

- Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí y te protegeré – Le dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos y se dirigía hacia la puerta para entrar al campus

La enfermera de la escuela atendió las heridas de Ritsuka, tenía varias cortadas y moretones, era obvio que alguien lo había golpeado. Ritsuka seguía inconsciente, la enfermera había explicado que era debilidad y efecto de las lesiones que al parecer habían sido graves. Lo recostaron en la cama de la enfermería y Soubi se quedó a su lado esperando que despertara. La escuela estaba desierta ya que todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios, hasta la enfermera ya se había retirado.

Soubi contemplaba plenamente al menor, tenía una expresión tan hermosa cuando dormía. En eso Ritsuka empezó a quejarse, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla; Soubi le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo.

- Shh, tranquilo aquí estoy – Le dijo suavemente Soubi haciendo que Ritsuka abriera poco a poco los ojos – Hola – Saludó con una sonrisa el mayor

- Hola ¿en dónde estoy? – Preguntó Ritsuka

- En la enfermería de la escuela, ¿quién te lastimó Ritsuka? – Preguntó con seriedad el mayor

Ritsuka sólo movió su cabeza hacia otro lado para no verlo a los ojos

- Ritsuka, esto ya es muy grave, ¿sabías que si sigues así podrías quedar inválido? Por favor dime quién fue

- Sería mejor si muriera – Dijo de repente Ritsuka

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oíste? – Soubi se enojó ante esa respuesta

- Tú no entiendes, si no existiera todo sería más fácil, nadie me lastimaría ni causaría problemas – Ritsuka volteó a ver a Soubi pero esta vez tenía los ojos llorosos

Soubi sin más abrazó al menor fuertemente

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Piensas que si tú murieras yo estaría contento? Al contrario, me dejarías con un gran dolor – Ritsuka al oir esto se sorprendió y poco a poco empezó a corresponder el abrazo – Discúlpame Ritsuka, por lo que hice la última vez, no tengo perdón pero de menos no quiero que me odies porfavor – Suplicó Soubi mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

- Soubi… - Se aferró a su pecho empezando de nuevo a llorar

Se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos

- Fueron mis padres – Declaró por fin Ritsuka dejando boquiabierto a Soubi – Ellos siempre me han odiado por cómo soy, siempre que cometo un error me castigan así o hasta a veces por nada como lo fue esta vez

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y ya los demandaste? Esto es maltrato infantil – Dijo seriamente Soubi

- Ya lo hicieron los vecinos muchas veces, pero sólo consiguen que venga una trabajadora social y mis padres le digan que todo es mentira. Así que no hay nada qué hacer, sólo esperar a que salga de la primaria y que me acepten aquí – Dijo deprimido Ritsuka

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por la gran decepción que sentían, pero a Soubi se le ocurrió algo.

- Ya sé, tengo una amiga que puede falsificar cualquier tipo de documento. Puedo pedirle que te haga un permiso para estar aquí todas las tardes con el pretexto de que harás un proyecto final. Y para que no tengas problemas con tus padres le diré que te haga 2; uno como pase de entrada a la escuela y otro que será un recado para tus padres ¿qué te parece? – De eso era famoso Agatsuma Soubi, tenía amigos por doquier y que estaban dispuestos a hacerle cualquier tipo de favor.

- ¿Acaso harías eso por mí? – Preguntó apenado el pelinegro

- Claro, eres mi amigo y más por tener a esos monstruos como padres – Dijo mientras empezaba a reírse

- Gracias – Dijo de repente Ritsuka sentándose en la cama

- ¿Y por qué me agradeces? – Preguntó despistado el rubio

- Por ayudarme y por preocuparte por mí, nadie había hecho esto por mí – Ritsuka tenía la cabeza inclinada y antes de que la levantara sintió unos labios posarse en su frente. Por alguna razón sintió una gran paz en si interior haciendo que dejara a un lado todas sus preocupaciones. Soubi se separó lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color violeta que por el momento brillaban como nunca, el mayor quedó hipnotizado ante tales ojos. Ritsuka tenía en ese momento las mejillas rojas (clara señal de estar apenado)

- De nada – Soltó sin más Soubi acariciando con el dorso de la mano aquellas mejillas sonrojadas – Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya para que puedas descansar. Buenas noches – Se despidió el rubio levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado para dirigirse a la puerta y apagar la luz

En eso se oyó un gran relámpago, avisando que en cualquier momento habría una tormenta

- So… Soubi – Llamó el menor con voz débil y asustada

El aludido volteó y vio que Ritsuka tenía una expresión de temor, lo cual lo sorprendió

- ¿Podrías… - Ritsuka no terminó ya que volvió a sonar un relámpago haciendo que el menor brincara y se tapara los oídos fuertemente. Soubi en eso entendió que le temía a los relámpagos, así que se acercó y se sentó en la cama a lado de Ritsuka

- Me quedaré toda la noche, así que duerme tranquilo, no me iré – Dijo el rubio para tranquilizar a Ritsuka

Una hora después ambos estaban acostados en aquella cama individual, Ritsuka se había quedado profundamente dormido en el pecho de Soubi, éste lo estaba abrazando y seguía acariciando sus cabellos para arrullarlo, al parecer no podía dormir por tantos pensamientos que rondaban en su mente. El rubio observaba detenidamente la cara de Ritsuka mientras dormía, parecía un ángel con tal expresión.

No dormía mientras pensaba en el por qué le había dado ese beso en la frente, se había movido sin pensarlo ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? También últimamente sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente con sólo ver al menor. Al parecer le entristecía lo que le pasaba al menor y es por eso que había decidido ayudarlo, pero no es sólo eso, es porque algo dentro de él le decía que quería estar con él por siempre. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo más por aquel niño? Al parecer Kyo tenía razón, si le estaba interesando Ritsuka. Pero si era así ¿qué pensaría Ritsuka si lo supiera? Le dejaría de hablar y lo acusaría de pervertido, no soportaría aquellas acusaciones, lo mejor era seguir siendo buenos amigos. Aunque al pensar en eso sintió cómo su corazón le empezaba a punzar dolorosamente ¿pero por qué? ¿Es que acaso… él se había enamorado de Ritsuka?

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ante los rayos del sol que pasaban por la cortina hizo que Ritsuka despertara. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una camisa del instituto Nanatsu no Tsuki y una corbata desabrochada, al mirar hacia arriba para ver quién era, se sorprendió al notar que era Soubi. Aún seguía dormido y respiraba profundamente; había cumplido su palabra, se había quedado toda la noche velando por su sueño. Quiso levantarse pero sintió que algo lo retenía por la espalda y al voltear hacia atrás notó que eran los brazos protectores del rubio. Al ver esto se avergonzó, había dormido toda la noche con él; pero cuando se tranquilizó un poco volvió a sentir aquella paz que lo invadía por todo el cuerpo. Era algo tan cálido que no podía describir con palabras y eso hacía que sintiera confianza por Soubi.

Ritsuka no quitaba la mirada hacia el rostro de Soubi y luego detuvo su mirar en los labios entre cerrados del mayor, se veían tan suaves y tenían un color rosado que tentaba a cualquiera. Por alguna razón quiso tocarlos, así que con su dedo índice delineó aquellos labios con delicadeza, y como había pensado, si eran bastante suaves. De repente Soubi hizo un quejido, soltó quitó sus brazos del menor y se volteó boca arriba, pero aún seguía dormido. Ritsuka se había asustado, pensó que se despertaría por el roze, pero al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

Pero de nuevo lo invadió la curiosidad, quería saber cómo se sentía el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, eran totalmente tentadores. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo y parecía que saldría de su pecho por tantos latidos. Se fue acercando poco a poco a aquellos labios, sintió como la respiración pausada del mayor golpeaba su cara, fue acortando la distancia y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del momento, ya le faltaban unos cuantos milímetros cuando de repente…

- ¿Ritsuka? – Se oyó una voz haciendo que el menor se alejara rápidamente, parándose de la cama. Se trataba de Soubi que había despertado y ahora lo miraba desorientado - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó el rubio despistado

- Bu… bueno yo… yo… estaba… - Se había puesto totalmente nervioso y rojo por la vergüenza, ¿cómo es que iba a besarlo? ¿en qué pensaba?

- No te preocupes – Dijo sin más el rubio sentándose en la cama – En la noche pude ver que te movías mucho, al parecer estabas teniendo pesadillas; pienso que de nuevo estabas soñando algo ¿no? – Soubi en realidad no sabía que eso sería un beso

- Sí, así es – Respondió apresuradamente Ritsuka

- De acuerdo – Dijo Soubi mientras se levantaba de la cama - ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- Son las 8:15 – Respondió el menor revisando su reloj de mano

- Que bien que tengo la primera clase a las 9 – Ese día era sábado, así que el horario no era el mismo que los demás días – Por cierto ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si gracias – Respondió Ritsuka con una sonrisa

- Bueno entonces vamos a mi dormitorio para poder darme una ducha y luego llevarte a tu casa – Comentó Soubi mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la del menor

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio y cuando Soubi trató de abrir la puerta notó que tenía seguro

-Ay Kyo, siempre preocupado – Expresó el rubio mientras buscaba algo en su pantalón, hasta que lo encontró, se trataba de una llave y así pudieron abrir la puerta

Soubi invitó a pasar primero a Ritsuka y cuando pasó notó cómo una parte estaba totalmente ordenada y la otra todo lo contrario. En la parte desordenada estaba alguien dormido; cuando Soubi cerró la puerta se dirigió a su ropero para sacar un nuevo uniforme ya que el que traía ya estaba sucio y mientras gritó:

- Kyo ya levántate, pasan de las ocho – Dijo Soubi mientras sacaba el uniforme – Ponte cómodo Ritsuka, puedes tomar lo que quieras – Le comentó el mayor mientras se dirigía al baño

- Soubi, déjame dormir unos minutos mas – Respondió Kyo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, Ritsuka seguía parado a lado de la cama del rubio

- Ya te oí, si no te levantas te lanzaré una cubeta de agua fría – Gritó desde el baño Soubi

- Está bien – Se levantó de repente el peliverde y se sorprendió al ver a Ritsuka ah - ¿Ritsuka?

- Hola – Saludó un poco apenado Ritsuka

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido Kyo

- Es que me sentí un poco mal y Soubi cuidó de mí toda la noche

- ¿En serio? – Kyo tenía una cara totalmente sorprendida - ¿Me disculpas un minuto? – Dijo Kyo mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta tras él -¡¿Pero qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Dormiste con un niño? Eres un pervertido, ¿cómo pudiste? – Se oían los gritos de Kyo por toda la habitación

Ritsuka miró toda la habitación y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Soubi, todo estaba muy bien acomodado. Observó las fotos que se encontraban en los portarretratos, en todas salía Soubi y se las había tomado con sus amigos, pero lo que le sorprendió es que en ninguna salía sonriendo.

En eso salió enfurecido Kyo del baño y se dirigió hacia Ritsuka y lo tomó de los hombros

- Dime Ritsuka, ¿éste pedófilo te hizo algo que tú no querías? No te apenes por decirme la verdad, esto es importante – Dijo de lo más serio el peliverde a lo que Risuka sólo negó con la cabeza

- ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar

- Si, él me cuidó cuando más lo necesitaba – Respondió sinceramente Ritsuka tranquilizando a Kyo

- Menos mal – Kyo se alejó para buscar su uniforme, pero toda la ropa estaba regada en el piso que sólo pudo encontrar la corbata

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Ritsuka mientras se agachaba

- Sí por favor, después tendré que arreglar este desastre – Dijo Kyo sonriendo

- Disculpa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Ritsuka empezando a mover aquella montaña de ropa

- Claro, pero por favor dime Kyo, ya que somos amigos ¿no?

- De acuerdo. Kyo ¿Tú has visto a Soubi sonreír? – Preguntó mientras se avergonzaba por hacer esa pregunta

- Pues, sinceramente sólo una vez, él siempre ha sido muy serio, pero eso no quiere decir que sea antisocial, ya que es de las pocas personas que se lleva bien con toda la escuela. Por eso me sorprendió cuando me platicó sobre ti, que eras su nuevo amigo. Yo dudé al principio ya que un niño nunca querría ser amigo de un estudiante de preparatoria tan serio como él, aunque cuando los vi por primera vez juntos, noté que te trata diferente, es amable y se preocupa demasiado. Si hubieras visto cómo estaba cuando ustedes se dejaron de hablar, andaba en las nubes siempre y dejó de hablar con todos; hasta empezó a fumar. En fin, sólo quiero pedirte un favor. – Le dijo serio Kyo acercándose para susurrarle el secreto

- El que sea – Respondió ritsuka

- Me preocupa todo lo que le pase a Soubi, ya que ha sido mi amigo por años. Así que te pediré que siempre lo escuches y confíes en él, no me gustaría verlo triste de nuevo. Todos los años de su niñez le han sido muy difíciles, supongo que es por eso que siempre es muy serio. Así que te lo encargo mucho porfavor – Kyo conocía a Soubi desde la secundaria y a pesar de que siempre se pelean son los mejores amigos además de que él es el único que sabe su historia

- ¿Y qué le pasó cuando era niño? – Preguntó preocupado Ritsuka

- Lo siento, pero creo que yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante, además si lo quieres saber pregúntale, estoy seguro de que a ti si te lo dirá – Le respondió Kyo mientras le sacudía la cabeza como se tratase de un cachorro

Ritsuka se entristeció ante eso, no sabía que Soubi había pasado por algo malo durante su niñez, la pregunta era ¿qué le sucedió en el pasado?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**IMPERDONABLE! Lo sé, tardé mucho pero necesitaba más ideas y más experiencia para seguir con este fic yaoi, ya que es el primero. Pero este capi en realidad me gustó ¿y a ustedes? Espero q tmbn**

**Dejen reviews :)**

**Alexandrine-Yuki-Uzumaki.- **Wow muchas gracias, q bueno q te guste mi manera de escribir y disculpa en serio la demora, pero tenía q hacerme experta en esto de los fics yaoi y creo q mas o menos ya entendí jaja, espero q te haya gustado este capi


End file.
